Water Under the Bridge
by spacee queenn
Summary: Motoko doesn't normally have wild escapades with men she hardly knows. Unfortunately this one lead to some life changing consequences. Her fate is forever tied to a short, angry man named Hiei. Motoko has the worst luck ever, and it keeps getting worse as time goes on. Hiei/ OC slow burn will update every monday
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Blame It on the Alcohol"

* * *

Takes place after the manga.

Warnings: alcohol and language

* * *

Turning the lens I focused on a parade of blush pinks and refined whites. I made sure that all faces were present, when I felt satisfied, I pressed the button on my camera making the moment in front of me permanent. The bride and bridesmaids gave tired sighs and relaxed. They began fixing their dresses and fluffing hair.

"Okay, now just one more with Keiko. Last one, promise." I said, straightening my back. The bridesmaids scuttled away leaving the bride. I adjusted the settings and looked through the eyepiece. "Look down at your bouquet...and smile! It's your wedding!"

I took the shot. "Okay let's take a break I need to get some of the chapel before it's too late."

Keiko let out a heavy sigh. "Thank you _so_ much for taking these photos. It really means a lot Motoko."

"Girl! No problem! Anything for my favorite person!" I paused looking Keiko over. She looked beautiful. Her long, brown hair curled and framed her face falling down her back like a waterfall. Her skin looked like marble and her strapless, pristine ivory dress fit her perfectly. "You look great."

Keiko smiled widely. "I'm so nervous. It's almost time."

"Don't be! Today is your big day."

"I know." Keiko then lowered her voice. "I just keep thinking it's too good to be true."

It almost _was_ too good to be true. I knew what she meant though. Yusuke loved Keiko but seeing him finally wanting to settling down seemed bizarre to me. I never thought this day would come. However, here we were. "Don't stress. As I said, today is your big day!" Holding my camera up I the gestured for the door, "Okay I need to snap a few of the chapel before it gets too late! Next time I see you, you'll be walking down the aisle."

She nodded and gave me a thumbs up. I then scurried out the door closing it behind me. I wandered down the hall, turned right toward the foyer and through the wide doors of the large chapel. Stopping for a minute, I smiled.

I had known Keiko for a while now. We met in grade school and quickly became best friends. We met in Biology class were my artistic mind struggled. Fortunately, Keiko was my lab partner and was able to save my poor soul from failing. We practically hit it off from that moment on. Where she was calm and assertive, I was whimsical and free spirited. The yin to my yang.

I was so happy for Keiko. She had waited patiently for this day her whole life. I didn't know Yusuke too well though. It sometimes worried me. In truth there was something about him that always intimidate me. It was like he burned too bright for my faint heart. When I first met her he was _away,_ whatever that meant. That's all Keiko would say. If he was in school he was sleeping or acting like the turd he was but, I digress. I remembered the day something changed in Keiko. That day she seemed more reserved. it was just after spring break that year... Even though Keiko and I shared everything with each other, it was like since that moment she kept something from me. It bothered me sometimes but...

I sighed. I needed to focus!

I took a few shots of the flowers and some artist looking shots of the decor and once I was happy with the number of photos I realized I need to get changed before the wedding.

"Shit!" I whispered.

"I believe we're in a church." Came a loud voice from the hallway behind me.

I gazed over and saw the groom,the Great Yusuke Urameshi, standing with hands in his pocket. His face smiled the biggest shit eating grin.

"Oops." I winced.

Yusuke just laughed. "Lighten up. It's a joke. Damn, who am I to judge?"

I smiled and took a deep breathe. "Congrats by the way."

"Thanks! The big day is finally here."

"Yeah it was rather fast and spontaneous but I'm honestly happy for you guys."

Yusuke rubbed the back of head and looked around. "This church is so…"

"Over the top?"

"That's a word for it." He then added quietly, "It feels somewhat blasphemous standing here."

I gave him a strange look. What did he mean by that?

He then laughed and said, "Nevermind…Hey, you coming to the after party tonight?"

"Yeah it's at the _infamous_ temple right?"

" Yeah. I forgot. It'll be your first time being there." He paused for a minute as if listening for something and then said "Well, I'll see you. I got to get back in my spot or the wedding coordinator will kick my ass."

"Okay. I gotta get ready myself."

Yusuke then left down the hall leaving me by myself in the grand chapel.

Leaving to go change I thought 'I don't think I could wait on a man.'

Never say never.

* * *

The wedding was ever beautiful and sweet. I almost cried seeing my best friend walk down the aisle but, I couldn't let my makeup ruin. Besides, I had a job to do.

I took photos of the entire ceremony and, I had to say I was really proud of my work.

After the wedding I had to take a few shots of the wedding party – bridesmaids, groomsmen etc. It surprisingly consisted of people I've never meet before … beside one.

The bridesmaids had odd dye jobs. One was a short, sweet girl named Yukina. Her hair was a winter mint. She was quiet but smiled brightly. The next was a blue haired girl named Boton with a super bubbly personality. She chatted up a storm but seemed nice enough. I had to commend then on them on their boldness to do such colors. They pulled them off as if it was natural.

The groomsmen– the one I did know was Kuwabara. He was a goofy, loud guy who hung around Yusuke a lot. He was pretty cool. He was good at math and tutored me on several occasions. Saved my ass more times then I could remember in history as well. I heard he was great at martial arts too. The last groomsman was very peculiar. He went by Shuichi and was very gentlemanly but something about him seemed off… I don't know, maybe it was the bright red hair. I couldn't complain though. The man was beautiful to look at. I could have stared _all_ day.

When Keiko introduced me they didn't really say much beside Boton. She actually shook my hand and said. " I love your shoes. Where did you get them?"

"Uh…" I mumbled stunned. She practically was shaking my whole arm. "They were a gift."

"That's a shame." She flipped her bubblegum blue hair and smiled. "The silver is a nice touch with the blue dress."

"Thank you!" I was genuinely happy someone noticed my dress. It took me forever to lose weight and fit in. When I finally did, I decided I was wearing it to the wedding.

" Are you coming to the after party?"

"Yeah… but I have no clue how to get there."

"Oh if you don't mind, you can ride with us!" Clapping her hands she continued and said, "It'all be nice to have another girl around since Yukine is riding with Kuwabara."

So that's where I was now. In a old silver Sudan with bubbly Boton and the ever polite Shuichi driving. I had put my camera equipment in my car trunk. They were to drop me off there tomorrow morning. Boton said they were returning to the church tomorrow to pick up the tuxes there anyway. It all worked out.

Boton talked to me about how I met Keiko and what I did for a living– things like that. I was an open book. I didn't mind sharing but when I asked her similar questions she changed the subject. In those moments I saw Shuichi staring back through the rearview mirror. The tension in the car felt intense and thick. I didn't push the subject any further. Why the secrets, I would never know.

* * *

We finally arrived at the temple, at least the _steps_ of the temple. Boy there were some steps. My ass struggled to get up them. Everyone else seem to walk up them with ease, even Keiko. I felt really dumb.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to the gym." I huffed pathetically.

Keiko laughed and said, " You. The gym."

"Yeah, probably not." I said dryly.

Finally we reached the gate of the temple and, sadly I was ready for bed. I loudly let everyone know but Yusuke laughed lightly punch me in the arm and said, "You can't sleep yet grandma. It's only eight o' clock."

"Yeah and the party hasn't even started yet." Kuwabara snickered. "Besides you have see me kick Yusuke's ass at beer pong tonight."

"Doubt it dumb ass." Yusuke snorted.

"I suck at beer pong." I commented. "I can't aim for shit."

"Doesn't help you're a sloppy drunk." Keiko smirked.

"Am not… well maybe a little." I turned my head to

Boton and said. "Make sure I don't drink _too_ much."

Boton laughed and said, "You have my word."

As we walked through the large sliding doors I stared around wide mouthed in awe of the little place. It was very beautiful and old however, it was well taken care of.

"So this is the temple." I mumble.

Suddenly, I collided into someone. Looking around I said out of habit , "Sorry."

"Watch it woman."

I looked slightly down to see man were wearing shabby black clothing. I backed up to give him some space.

"Sorry." I repeated. Damn, someone is touchy. Who's this douche.

"Hiei you made it!" Yusuke yelled. He walked over and grabbed the small man by the shoulders. Hiei shrugged out of his embrace. "Of course I did you fool."

"Ah don't be like that." Yusuke cackled.

"Shorty still has a stick up his butt." Kuwabara commented dryly. "You'd think Mukuro would have beat it out of you."

Hiei suddenly snapped. "Quit oaf! Don't talk about things you don't know about."

'Man touchy subject' I thought.

Hiei's eyes snapped to mine. Holy shit, they were red. It was unnerving. Contacts? Whatever they were, they were creepy.

"What?" I asked amusedly trying not to gawk at his appearance.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at and spat venomously, "Stupid woman."

I raised my brow. My blood began to boil but I decided to take the higher road and let it go. The guy looked like a hobo anyway. "Whatever."

"Hey, hey." Yusuke butt in. "Children enough with the bitching. Tonight's a night for partying. Besides, I got the good stuff."

* * *

"You cheated you bastard!" Flinging my cards Kuwabara I reached for my drink only to find it empty. Damn it.

Kuwabara threw his hands up in defense. "Hey all's fair in the game BS!"

"I don't think what you did was legal, Kuwabara." Keiko cut her eyes at him.

"Fine ladies. I'll do my chivalrous duty and take a sip."

Rolling my eyes I said , "My hero."

We were currently playing a game of Bullshit. All of us were sprawled in a circle on the floor. All except Hiei and Yusuke. Yusuke was god knows where.

Hiei was over in a corner of the room, scowling. What that dude's problem was I couldn't figure out. I found myself _accidentally_ looking his direction a few times during the game for some reason. I chalked it up to him being an odd duck and my fascination to figure people like that out. Hiei was probably the strangest out of Keiko and Yusuke's group of friends. Also I could have sworn out of the corner of my eye I saw him looking at me as well. Nah...

I glanced over his direction again. Shit! He saw me. However instead of saying anything he just stared unabashedly at me as well causing my face to turn bright red with embarrassment. Uhh…

Yusuke suddenly busted through the sliding doors with a large jug that was about half the size of Yukina. "Here it is!"

'Thank the lord.' I thought. I needed something strong. I was on edge for some reason and these wine coolers weren't doing anything for me.

Shuichi gave a concerning look. "Yusuke are you sure?"

"Hell yeah!"

Shuichi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

Kuwabara quickly got up from his place in the circle and practically skipped over.

"Hey before you drink, one rule. Only a small amount. This shit is expensive and strong." Yusuke set the large jug on the floor with surprising ease.

Getting up I waltz over happily with my empty solo cup. It was lonely and needed to be filled anyway. "What is it?"

"Uh….good shit and that's all you need to know." Yusuke winked opening the cork.

"Damn!" I held my nose. That stuff was strong! I could foresee a major hangover tomorrow.

"It'll make a man out of ya'. Okay if you want it come on over. Hiei you too!"

"Not on my life." Hiei folded his arms.

"Ah, is the shrimp a wuss!" Kuwabara snicked taking a sip of the strange liquor. Suddenly he grabbed his chest. "Holy moly Yusuke! Are you trying to kill us!"

"As I said, it's not for the weak and faint of heart!" Yusuke poured a cup then added slyly. " I don't know Hiei. It maybe too much for someone like _you_ to handle."

Suddenly the room grew still. All eyes including mine drifted to the shaggy man in the corner.

"What?" Hiei spat.

"You heard me. Are you gonna let Kuwabara out drink you."

"Yusuke, don't antagonize him." Shuichi sighed looking at his cards.

Hiei stood swiftly and stomped over clutching his fits tightly.

"Hiei…" Shuichi warned.

"Are you a man or are you not?" Yusuke stood his ground.

A few moments of silence passed and the two stared each other down. Who would give in no one knew.

"Give it to me." Hiei reached for the red cup.

Yusuke laughed handing Hiei the strong booze.

Hiei snatched it from Yusuke hand almost spilling it. He lifted it to his lips and chugged all of it. The cup was full. Hiei's eyes grow large from a few seconds and coughed.

Yusuke and Kuwabara belly and cackled practically till the point of laying on the floor.

"I'm crying!" Kuwabara guffawed loudly.

Keiko,Yukina and Boton looked around bashfully.

"I think us three will stay with just the wine coolers. I'm already starting to feel it." Keiko blushed.

"Booooo" I said.

"Motoko don't get too sloppy." She replied then whispered to Boton, "Watch her."

I stuck my tongue out in defiance and held my cup out to Yusuke.

"Okay princess." He cackled. "It's your funeral."

He poured a smaller amount in my cup but I didn't care. Judging by everyone's reactions it was strong shit. Pulling my nose, down the hatch the mysterious liquor went and damn did it hurt. My whole being seemed to burn. I felt sweat break out on my forehead.

"Damn. That's strong." I gasped and coughed. I held my chest as my ears began to ring and burn. I should have never drank that swill.

* * *

As the night went on the more and more everyone drank...besides Yukina and Shuichi– party poopers.

We tried playing poker but unfortunately most of us were so intoxicated we could hardly function. Half of we're either laying and rolling on the floor laughing while the other half stuffed their faces with some snacks Boton had happen to bring.

Even Hiei drank more to my surprise. I noticed that the more he drank the more relaxed he became and friendlier he was. Well as friendly as _he_ could be. As the evening went on the closer to me he became. It was as if I was a positive end of a magnet and he was the negative end. Maybe I was just so drunk I was imagining it. However, I soon found him right beside me.

'When did this happen?' I thought...well the best I could. It was like the world was moving too fast. My thoughts could hardly keep up. 'And when did he lose his shirt?'

Oh…damn…

I wish I had never looked but this man was on the verge of being completely ripped. His shoulders were surprisingly wide and his arms were thick and practically bulging. I found my hands itching to trail over his strong peck and–

"You're staring women." His voice sounded like velvet to my ears.

I snapped out of my daze. Without thinking drunk me brazenly said, "So what if I am?"

His eyes snapped to mine and seemed to burn.

Was it hot in here?

"Motoko!" Boton squeaked in my ear. Her body was practically laying over mine. "I think I need help to the bathroom."

'If only it was someone else.' I thought sourly gazing at Hiei out of the corner of my eye.

"O-okay. Well up an' at em'. " I stood up the best I could with her practically hanging on me. Giggling I said, "Let's head to the little girls room."

As I guided her, stumbling, to the bathroom that was down one of the long hallways near the bedrooms. We probably looked ridiculous but hey who was judging. Surprisingly my drunk self found the bathroom despite Boton and I's giggling.

Boton went inside the bathroom. She almost fell into actually. She probably needed help sitting on the toilet but honestly I was to drunk to care and I didn't know her _that_ well. I stayed out in the hall swaying to and fro. That's when I saw a shadow down the hall. Squinting I realized it was Hiei. He leaned casually against one wall, drink in one hand, and held a gaze that burned.

"Now look who's starring now." I giggled lightly. I don't know why I found this situation funny.

Hiei walked a little closer. "So what if I am?"

I snorted swaying heavily, "You can't say what I say. That doesn't make any sense."

Oh lord. I knew I was drunk in that moment but some reason didn't seem to care. Hiei stared at me then took another sip of the booze in his hand his eyes never lost contact with mine.

"You like to stare a lot. You're funny." Reaching out I slightly pushing his shoulder but drew back as if I had shocked myself. He felt as if he was on fire. Good fire that kept would keep me nice and warm. I couldn't keep my thoughts from swimming too close to the gutter. All I could do was think about was how his body would feel against mine.

"I know what you're thinking girl. Be careful what you wish for." Hiei said quietly.

"I have a name and it Motoko." I placed my hands on my hips and swayed forward closing to Hiei and whispers, "And I doubt you know what I'm thinking. You couldn't possibly know and I'd never tell...but if you want I'll give you a hint. "

Suddenly I found myself pinned against the wall– hands on the either side of my face. My head banged with a hard _thump_. Those scarlet colored eyes locked into mine and bore in deep. My breath caught in my throat and heat engulfed me as if I was standing too close to a flame.

"You talk too much." With that I felt his lips touch my mine. It wasn't sweet or gentle but greedy and somewhat ungainly. He quickly pulled away as if to judge my reaction.

I gaped like a fish for a second trying to comprehend what had happened. My lips scalding. Did he just kiss me? This grouchy, shaggy, short ...ripped man kissed me. Did I like it? I didn't know and I was too drunk to care. Leaning forward I kissed him back. This time it was deeper and more sensual– needy, searching for something.

We finally parted for air. "Wow."

Instantly the bathroom door swung open. Hiei pulled away quickly leaving me feeling cold and shivering.

Looking around for him, he was gone.

* * *

Authors Note: So yeah...I wrote this a while back and I've had this idea in my head for a long time. I think I'm gonna write this for fun. If i get enough reviews I'll write more...we'll see how it goes. Also don't worry. Hiei is acting the way he is for a reason.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Thnks fr th Mmrs"

* * *

Warnings: bad word, alcohol and mentions of the naughty

Sorry for any errors...I'm not a professional...

* * *

Boton stumbled out of the bathroom complaining about how much she drank. I could have honestly care less at the moment due to the confusion that swirled in my head. Sure I was drunk but I could still think a _few_ intelligent thoughts. Where had Hiei gone? I had honestly drunk _way_ too much.

I grabbed Boton's hand and guided her, wavering side to side. It was like the blind leading the blind but, we made it back the living room.

Why had Hiei kissed me? And more importantly, why had I let him? I practically wanted more. Would I have let it go further if he wanted to? Sure I was huge flirt drunk but I normally didn't have wild escapades with men I just met. Ugh fuck it! My head hurt and I need more booze. It was starting to wear off.

The living room was dim and most everyone was gone to my surprise. How long were Boton and I gone? The few people here were either sleeping and relaxed in some corner. Maybe I should head to my room and get some sleep. I let go of Boton's hand and she settled somewhere on the floor. Have fun there...

I stood for moment in thought, trying to remember how to get to my room when I heard a voice.

"Do you need help to your room?"

I looked over to see Shuichi standing beside me.

"Uh...I think...I think I'm fine. I just need a moment." I said holding my head.

"Well you know where to find me."

I nodded and headed down the hall again. I took a right toward the bedrooms and prayed I remembered which door was the right one. God forbid I walked into Yusuke and Keiko's room. That would be awkward…

"This has to be it…" I mumbled.

Opening the door, I sighed loudly and shut the it behind me. I think this was it. I looked around with half a mind for my things. Wait where was my bag?

"Women, what are doing here?" A cold voice called from the dark corners of the room.

My head turned quickly, startled, looking for someone. Damn I wish I hadn't drunk so much. I was still almost seeing double. Finally Hiei stepped in front of the large window. Hiei eyes seemed to flash. The moonlight spilled over his chiseled features– bottle of alcohol in hand. Was he _still_ drinking?

"Oh sorry." I slurred slightly. "Wrong room, I guess."

"You guess?" He almost spat.

"Dude, I don't know. I'm still too wasted to think straight."

He took a sip of the alcohol before setting it on a dresser near the wall. "So you're not here to finish what you started?"

"What?" Breathing in as he walked closer, he reeked of booze and something else I couldn't place my finger on. "H-how much have you drank?"

"That's none of your business. Answer my question." I soon felt my back against the wall with a thump. When did I start backing up and when did he get so close? I soon felt his breathe on my face. For someone so short, he seem to tower over me.

"What was the question?" I honestly forgot. I couldn't think clearly especially with him this close. I could feel his chest almost touching mine. All I could think about was the way his muscles rolled and how it would feel if my hands followed those ebbs and flows. Damn it, think!

Hiei just make a strange noise from his throat. Wait did he growl? Who does that? This dude was a freak.

Suddenly his hand reached up and grabbed my chin pulling his lips to mine. At first I was shocked and, I stood stiffly. Soon that familiar warmth returned. I felt as if I was on fire again and my pounding head soaked up every bit of it. My thoughts began to swim and swirl as my hands had a mind of their own. They soon began to move on their own accord over his chest and down his sturdy arms. I suddenly felt Hiei let go of my chin and pull my body to his. I felt a rush of excitement fill every inch of my body. Soon our hands fumbled over each other's bodies. The next thing I knew I was laying on the bed and Hiei was leave drunken kisses down my throat as he hovered over me.

Wait! What was I _doing_? I don't normally do things like this. Drinking with friends and acting a fool is one thing but, making out with random men was something _totally_ different. But for reason, I wasn't stopping this! My shirt soon was ripped over my head and tossed into the abyss of the room. Damn those lips of his!

His hands soon found places no man has touched me in a very long time. I felt my toes begin to tingle and I realized I was beat.

"Ah, fuck it." I breathed. Hopefully I don't regret this tomorrow. Shit…

* * *

I woke up with a start.

Where was I? This wasn't my bed! Rubbing my hand over my face I looked up at the ceiling. My head was pounding. Oh yeah, I was at the temple and had drank a shit ton last night. My head felt awful!

"Wait! I'm naked." I frantically looked around and realized I was alone. The spot in bed next to me was empty.

A moment went by and suddenly the memories of last night came back to me. I could my face turn bright red. I sat up feeling rather sore and slowly ran my hands over my face. Oh shit...what have I done? Also where had that little shit gone? He couldn't even face me!

I didn't want to dwell to much on the fact I just had a one night that stand with a short, angry weirdo I hardly knew. I quickly got out of bed and looked around for my clothes and got dressed. I then left the room and headed toward the bathroom so I could freshen up and not look quite so dead. I probably looked terrible!

I was right. Once I saw myself in the mirror I quickly tried to freshen up and look half decent and not like I rolled out of a dumpster.

The circles under my eyes were dark and purple like and my skin looked sallow and dull. God! Whatever I drank last night, I definitely won't be drinking again. My head began to pound and my body ached in general. I needed to get home so I could shower and sleep!

* * *

The ride to the church was kinda awkward. Boton knew nothing and just sat quietly dozing on and off. What made it awkward was Shuichi's gaze burned holes through the rear view mirror. They were somewhat all knowing and it felt like he was condemning me like I was a small child. I tried very hard not to make eye contact. I honestly felt stupid and ashamed.

I only can count on one hand how many men I had slept with in my 23 years of life. Each one I had deep feelings for and it actually meant something. I know some people live the life of countless lovers and one night stands and that was fine but, that wasn't me.

Oh shit…

We didn't use protection!

That thought rang in my head loudly. I found myself sweating and feeling panicked. I soon began to shake and my heart began to kind like a drum. I'm so stupid! Sure I was on birth control but there were things like AIDs and STDs. Besides birth control could fail! Nah...

We soon reach the church and the car was stopped I thanked them for the drive back. Shuichi just nodded and Boton was asleep so I didn't get to say goodbye. Maybe I'd catch up with her later.

I didn't really care if I seemed rude but, I didn't exchange to much goodbye small talk and quickly walked to my car. I wanted to get home and quick. Getting in the car I drove as fast as I could home. All I could could do was pray that last night wouldn't come back to haunt me.

* * *

That night fortunately became a blur in my mind as the next few weeks went by. I tried hard not to think about it. I also didn't see hide nor hare of Hiei, which by all means was fine with me! That short, little man was the last thing I wanted to think of. Not only was he just rude, he was coward who didn't have the guts to stay with me till the next morning. We could at least exchanged words and decided mutually to move on like adults. But no...

Oh well I couldn't change the past. My mind was drifting again.

Removing my reading glasses from my face, I rubbed my eyes and gave a long yawn. God, I was so tired the past few days no matter how much sleep I got!

I had been editing pictures from Keiko's wedding all day.. I couldn't wait to give them to her. They had turned out really good. My dead line was by tomorrow and I was almost done. However I needed coffee or a nap or I wasn't getting anything done. The past hour or so I kept going cross eyed from staring at the computer screen so much.

I slumped to the kitchen in my gray sweats and over sized blue t-shirt. I decided that coffee was my best bet. I was _exhausted_ but I really needed to get these photos edited and burned on a disc.

Grabbing the creamer from the fridge I poured a small amount into my coffee cup. When I put it away a thought popped into my head. Oh yeah! I needed to take a pregnancy test!

I quickly put down the creamer and walked quickly to the bathroom. Reaching under my cabinet I pulled out a plastic bag with a small cardboard box inside.

"Okay...I'm being stupid." I said aloud to myself. "I'm on birth control."

I sighed staring at the box. In big bold pink letters it read _Pregnancy Plus: know within 3 minutes_

"Fine!" I said angrily. I'll just take it and be done with it. I had to pee anyways. It couldn't hurt.

I didn't need to read the instructions. I had taken these before. You were supposed to pee in a cup then dip it but, I decided to just pee straight on it. I didn't plan on retesting.

I quickly peed on the the little white stick and placed it in the counter. Okay I now needed to wait three minutes. As I finished I glanced over and watched the test absorb and move across the strip.

I mean this is gonna be negative. I had been on birth control since I was 17. I took it religiously so I knew it would work. Besides I wasn't showing any symptoms —

HOLY SHIT... _was that two lines?!_

Frantically, I grabbed the stick and holding it closer to my face. "Oh my god! That's two lines!"

I ran my hand through my hair and started wide mouthed and confused. This couldn't be real. It hasn't even been a while three minutes but, sure enough it shone bright and pink back it me. There was no denying it or second guessing either.

"Shit!" I threw it in the sink and grabbed my head. "Shit!"

I didn't know what else to say! I was screwed. This wasn't supposed to happen! No, it had to be wrong! Sure I was tired and my boobs hurt but I get like before my period any way. I wasn't showing signs I was!

"Yes! That's it!" I said running to grab my shoes, phone and car keys. " I just need to rest again. I'm sure it was just a faulty test."

It was...wasn't it!?

* * *

I stared blank faced at all five of the tests I had taken. I had bought different brands and types. I followed the directions to a T...Each and every one of them was positive.

I was pregnant.

How could this have happened!? I was on birth control! This couldn't be happening! But it was…

I needed to tell someone. I couldn't tell my mother. We were not the closest and she was the last person I felt like dealing with. The only person that popped to mind was Keiko. She _was_ my best friend after all.

I grabbed my phone and then sent a very quick text. All I could think to say was ...I'm pregnant.

* * *

Authors Note: So you lucky ducks got a second update before Monday! I was just feeling this story in heart right now and I'm super inspired to write so I said screw it! I'm updating early!

Also quick side note, Motoko doesn't have any knowledge of demons or spirit world.

Also in case anyone is wondering. I do in fact have two kids. They are wee tiny babies. Two under two, and boy my hands are full. Non of them were planned but we love them anyway! I found out I was pregnant with my first in a similar fashion. No one night stand...more like we had only been dating for a month lol. Don't worry we are married now...and he knows nothing of my fanfiction obsession and I intend to keep it that way! Its a guilty pleasure of mine...

please review ...again reviews fuel my muse!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Complicated"

* * *

Warnings: language and talk of abortion.

* * *

I heard a knock at the door and I quickly jumped up to answer it. I opened it to reveal a very concerned Keiko.

"This better not be a joke." She said dryly.

"I wish it was!"

She followed me to the bathroom where I had all the tests lined up in a row. I had texted Keiko that very blunt text causing her to respond just as bluntly and say "I'm coming over."

Now here she was in my bathroom staring dumbfounded at the white sticks with two lines on every single one of them.

"How did this happen!?" Keiko gapped. "And when?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and whispered, " At the after party of your wedding."

"The after party!?"

"Yeah…"

"But with who? Kura—I mean Shuichi?"

"No!" I whined.

"Then who!?"

I gave her a pained look and grimaced. She stared at me for a while then finally her eyes got wide. "Kuwabara!?"

"No!"

"Okay, now I'm confused."

"Shit, Keiko for someone so smart you're being dence!"

"I'm sorry! There literally is no one else but Yusuke and Hiei. Yusuke was with me the whole night and you're not that type of person. That only leaves…"

Cutting my eyes I gave her the sharpest look ever.

"No...Hiei?" I could see her eyes almost bulge out of her sockets.

"Yes!" I wrung my hands and winced.

"How? I mean what was it like?"

"Keiko!"

"I'm serious! Motoko you don't understand Hiei doesn't tolerate people, let alone sleep with random people."

"We were pretty wasted." I states in a manner of fact.

"Was the sex good at least?"

"Keiko, I'm trying not think about that. That should be the least of my worries." I scoffed. "Besides, the fool didn't even stay till morning. I haven't seen him since." I paused and then realized. "Oh god...He needs to know!"

"Oh...crap…" Keiko rubbed a hand down her face.

"What!?"

"Well, Hiei is not the easiest person to find."

"What!? Does he not have a phone or something?"

"No, and it's more then that."

"Oh my god. Don't tell me he's a criminal. Does he have a record?"

"Ahh…"

"Keiko you're freaking me out!"

"Listen, it's hard to explain." Keiko grabbed her phone and dialed a number. "We need to talk to Kurama. He'll know what to do."

"Who is Kurama?"

* * *

"So you're tell, me not only did I sleep with a man who has a record and is short: I slept with a man who has a record, short and has three eyes. Not to mention he turns green and, is a demon. " I said slowly. "I need to sit down."

Kurama who I formerly knew as Shuichi (that as another thing I was confused about still) gave an exasperated sigh. "This is truly a mess."

"It's hard to believe things like demons and spirits exist for me honestly." I said dryly. I was a skeptic of the supernatural. I had to see it to believe it. "How do I know you're not screwing with me?"

"You have to just trust us for know." Kurama said in a matter of fact way.

"So Yusuke is a demon?" I said looking at Keiko.

"That's why he was always gone." Keiko gave a small smile. "At first he was a spirit detective and then he was taking care of demon world matters in Demon World."

That would make since why Yusuke was always gone and why Keiko was so secretive. It would also explain why he felt so...different. To be honest Kurama and Hiei had a similar aura about them.

"So let's say this is all real— demons exists." I side eyed Kurama. "This means my child will be half demon, correct?"

"Indeed."

I sighed. "How will that affect things?"

"To put it bluntly, it will be difficult, but honestly only time will tell." Kurama stated.

"This is gonna be a long nine months." I looked down at my fingers, watching as I rubbed them together. I felt cold and detached. This moment felt surreal.

"You don't have to keep it." Kurama outright said.

I looked up sharply, my mouth had dropped open.

"Kurama!" Keiko gasped lightly.

"No! How could you suggest that?"

"It a serious option." Kurama said. "Don't take this lightly. Having a child, much less a demon child will be difficult. Not to mention how this will affect Hiei."

"I know, but this baby didn't choose this. It deserves a chance." I don't know why I felt so strongly about this...it confused me. I had just found out this morning I was pregnant but, I already felt attached to this unborn child. I felt this overwhelming feeling of warmth.

Placing my hand on my stomach I said, "I'm keep the baby. I honestly don't think I have it in me to abort it. I have no clue what I'm doing or what to do next but I'm gonna do the best I can. And as much as Hiei is one of my least favorite people, he deserves to know. What he does after is his choice."

Kurama stared at me with a look I couldn't quite describe. It was a mix between respect and understanding. "I should have known not to get in the way of a mother and her child."

I looked at Keiko and Kurama helplessly. "Where do I go from here?"

"You'll need to see a doctor, but it's best to not have a normal doctor." Kurama rubbed his chin. His green eyes glazed over in thought. "You'll need one familiar with demons. This won't be a normal, human pregnancy. I'll have to see if I can pull some strings."

"Ahh," I winced. "This already sounds complicated."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it was a short chapter but, I had to end it here for reasons. Also Kurama respects her because she reminds him of his mother and how she loved and protected him.

I went through a similar conversation about aborting my son in the very beginning of the pregnancy. I had two people suggest and ask me that. My husband (at the time boyfriend who I had been dating for a month) asked if I was keeping it. I have nothing against women who do but it's just not something I could have done. I don't know how to describe it but I felt a feeling love for my son the day I found out I was pregnant. I was scared yet I was a happy. I wanted Motoko to feel the same way.

Thank you to everyone who has been following and reviewing! It means a lot!


End file.
